If I Told You
by Hudson's Star
Summary: It's a oneshot of DracoGinny. She is torn on who she loves, and doing the right thing. Song from the Wedding Singer broadway This story will have a sequal.


A/n: Hi guys! I haven't written a songfic for a long time and when I heard this song, I just had to write a fic to it. I have the sequal to the fic written out, so it's not a cliff hanger. It will be up shortly after this is up. So please add me to your author list. Also, please review! I need them.

Disclaimer: I do not own _If I Told You_ from The Wedding Singer and I do not own Harry Potter.

If I Told You

Draco stood outside The Leaky Cauldron on the dark street corner with his head in his hands. The moonlight had just started to come from the clouds and Draco lifted his head to see her. She was looking in her mirror in her wedding dress. His eyes stared at her beautiful face as she smiled at herself in the mirror saying phrases he couldn't lip read.

_Waiting here underneath you're window_

_Hoping for some kind of sign_

He wanted to hold her really bad. He wanted just to kiss him face and wrap his arms around her waist, but that was out of his reach and he would probably never have want he wanted again.

_Every move every tiny gesture_

_Only proves that your not mine_

Draco stumpled down the street and sat on the curb. He could still see her from where he was sitting and he looked up with tears in his eyes. How in the world could this be over for him? He pulled a notebook out of his coat and started to write something down.

_I could write you a thousand love songs_

_Search the world for the perfect tune and rhyme_

_But what good would it do when it seems I'm out of time _

He began to write a short note to her. It took all his strength to write something he never wanted to write.

"Dearest Love, you probably never want to talk to me again after two days ago. I just don't understand why you're marrying him. Just because you're family doesn't approve of me, doesn't mean you have to marry him." Draco said aloud. He finished the note and folded it. He pointed his wand at the paper and it disappeared in thin air. He then looked back up to the window to she her holding a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at her beautiful body and remembered all the times Draco kissed her and made her laugh. "I will always remember the way you laughed when I told to stupidest jokes."

_If I told you_

_All the words I've yet to say_

_Would they matter_

_Or would you simply turn and walk away_

He thought back to the last time he saw her. She was wearing the green cocktail dress that he had bought her for Valentine's Day. Her red hair tie into a ponytail with curls at the tail. She had the worst look on her face. He smiled trying not to hide his fear of losing her. She sat at the table not saying anything and ordered a drink. Draco stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"I miss you baby." Draco said with compassion.

"You must not miss me. You must learn not to love me." She said with in the coldest voice.

"What? Don't say such things." Draco whispered with tears running down his face. Her face didn't change at all.

"I have to do what's best for my family. My personal feelings can't get in the way." She said, soon after she took a long drink of her drink.

"So you think that he's the solution?" Draco cried pounding his hands on the table.

"Listen, this is just as hard as it for me, then it is for you. "

_If I hold you _

_Will you tell me I should go_

_Do I chance it?_

_Or would it just be better not to know._

Draco extended his arms out to her shoulders. She looked at him and turned away coldly.

"No, it wouldn't look right for a engaged woman to be touching someone other then her future husband." She said sternly.

"You don't love him!" He screamed as everyone turned their heads to them. Draco shot a glance and everyone automatically turned away. She stood up and laid the money down for the drink.

"Stay away from me." She said turning and walking away. Of course, Draco didn't want to remember that memory.

_Who's that girl with the perfect future?_

_Her reflection says it all. _

"Mrs. Harry Potter." Ginny said into the mirror. "Hi I am Mrs. Ginny Potter." She said with tears **s**tarting to fall. Ginny looked at her reflection in the beautiful mirror. She straightened out her wedding dress and grabbed her flowers.

_Trying hard to pretend she's eager_

_Searching for some way to stall_

"Hi, I am Mrs. Ginny Malfoy." She said as tears poured down her cheek. "What am I doing? Why am I not in Draco's arms planning our wedding and not Harry and I's wedding." She said placing the flowers on the table next to her. She looked out the window and saw the moon and smiled, then her smile faded.

_So unsure of the road she's choosen_

_Faced with feelings her heart should not _

"I love Draco. I don't feel like I am doing the right thing. Harry is accepted by my family, but I love Draco, not Harry. Mum's always telling me to follow my heart, but how can I do that when she expects me to marry Harry." Ginny cried with her head in her hands. She wiped her tears and looked up seeing a letter on the table that hadn't been there before.

_One thing's certain it seems she can't turn back now_

_If she can't tell her how_

Ginny read the letter.

**My Dearest Love, **

**You probably never want to talk to me after two days ago, I just don't understand why you're marrying him. Just because your family doesn't approve of me doesn't mean you don't have to marry him. **

**But I have come to the realization that I will never have you again. No matter how many times I cry in myself to sleep for you. Or how many times I pray for you, I will never have you again. I took out some of your old clothes the other day. Laid them on the bed and I looked at them for hours hoping you would emerge from the green and red colors you always wore. **

**Your pillow is losing your scent. I can't smell your sweet strawberry smell that I always longed for. It's faded to nothing. I will always remember our times together and the sweetest thoughts of us. I will never stop loving you, and I need you to know that the love we shared…it was real. The decision is up to you. No more of my pleas. **

**Love you always, **

**Draco**

Ginny's tears raced down her cheek and dripped on to the piece of parchment that she would forever hold. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. She heard a knock and she straightened herself before letting the person enter.

"Come in." She said trying to hide her red puffy cheeks. It was Hermione.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She said walking over to her.

"I don't know what to do. My feelings…" Ginny said bursting into tears.

_If I told you _

_All the words I yet to say_

_Would they matter _

_Or would you simply _

_Turn and walk away. _

"Follow you heart. Do what you think is best." Hermione said hugging her tightly. Ginny's mind drifted to her huge decision.

_If I hold you_

_Will you tell me I should go_

_Do I chance it?_

_Or would it just be better not to know?_

_Would it just be better not to know?_

_Not to know…_


End file.
